


【翔润】Game Rules 11（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 11（ABO）

一路狂奔。

樱井翔都跟不上松本润的速度。

可见人在压力和恐惧之下被激发出的潜能，有多么可怕。

冲进厕所随便找了个小隔间，松本润“砰！”地甩门上锁，将自己关在了里面。

坐在马桶上剧烈喘息着，好在这个时候几乎所有的游客都在看花车游行，洗手间里只有他自己。

平复一下自己的呼吸，芒果和荔枝的味道正填充着这个不大的空间，松本润想要在发情期全面爆发之前把它解决掉。

脚步声由远及近，松本润绷紧了浑身的神经……

“润？你还好吗？”熟悉的声音让他一下子放松下来了。

樱井翔十分守礼地没有进去，而是站在门口冲着里面说话。

“我就在门口，润，需要帮助你就喊我。”

“好。”隔了一会儿，松本润的声音才从厕所里传出来，有些小，听不出情绪。

已经感受到了这一次发情期的来势汹汹，松本润不再迟疑，用微微发抖的手打开抑制剂的针头盖子，将这一管药液注射在自己的腺体附近，然后静静地等待着抑制剂起作用。

燥热不减，果香味依旧明显。

抑制剂并没有起作用。

樱井翔已经在门口替松本润挡掉好几拨想来上厕所的人了，在隔间里都能听到外面越来越大的争执声，松本润心急如焚。

摸出第二支抑制剂打开盖子，一股暖流从后面涌出来，松本润难堪地闭上了眼睛。

每次到了这种时候，他都痛恨自己是个Omega，来得太晚的分化，十分不稳定的发情期，总是生病的身体，松本润曾经认真地考虑过，一辈子单身也好，他这样的人无论跟谁结婚，都注定是个拖累。

颤抖着因为汗水变得有些滑腻的手将针头戳进了皮肤里，不小心扎到了血管，血管周围丰富又敏感的神经让他的后颈泛起一阵剧烈的疼痛。

猛地倒抽了一口气。

厕所门口的吵嚷声盖过了松本润的痛呼，“喂！里面的家伙快出来——！”

 

樱井翔拦着那几个想要硬冲进厕所的人，一遍又一遍地解释，道歉，已经非常生气的男游客们眼见就要动手了，一只拳头杵过来，直奔樱井翔的鼻梁。

拳头停在了距离目标五厘米前的地方，另一只白皙的手把拳头整个包住，用了不小的力气。

惊魂未定，樱井翔一回头，就看见了松本润那张苍白却充满戾气的脸。

“怎么？大爷用一会儿洗手间，你们就唧唧歪歪，都他妈有毛病是不是？”松本润似乎是刚才洗了个脸，用水把头发全都捋到了脑后，头向后仰，居高临下地俯视着这群人。

出手打人的家伙被松本润的气势吓住了，松本润狠狠甩了那只拳头，转过身，头也不回地走了，樱井翔跟在他后面。

差一点被打，樱井翔完全不在乎，他只是担心地望着松本润走得飞快的背影。刚才两个人离得很近，他就听见了，对方非常急促沉重的呼吸声，跟他冷静甚至有些冷酷的表现完全相反。

刚刚还冷得有些发抖的人现在不仅把围巾拿在手里，还用自来水洗了脸。

完全闻不到松本润身上信息素的味道。

桩桩件件的不正常让樱井翔的神经绷了起来，向前追了两步想要拉住松本润，只见来到了僻静处的Omega，身子一软，跌坐在了离他最近的长椅上。

面色潮红，剧烈喘息，浑身软绵绵地使不上力气，双眼紧闭，跟刚才极道公子似的形象，判若两人。

一股熟悉的果香在这个地方蔓延开来。

两针抑制剂都没法压制这情热，松本润已经用完了他身上的所有存货，幸好他带了一小瓶气味阻隔剂，如果这东西没给他争取十分钟的时间，恐怕他已经被想用洗手间的男人里的那些Alpha生吞了吧。

光靠翔君一个人，怎么阻止得了呢。

对了，翔君……

松本润费力地睁开眼，看见了月光下的男人。他喉结上下滚动，吞了口唾沫。

守在厕所门口的时候樱井翔就已经吞了三片抑制剂了，可是在这里闻到松本润芒果和荔枝混合的信息素味道，欲望依旧能够驱使他的本能。

连他都糊涂了，为什么松本润会对他有如此大的吸引力？

明明两个人没见过几次面啊！

如果是平时的话，樱井翔一定会习惯性地把这件事前前后后仔细周全地想三遍，分析两个人每一次见面时彼此的动作和他能够记住的所有细节。

但是现在，他只想把松本润紧紧地抱在怀里，将头埋在他的后颈，深吸一口香甜的信息素，然后叼住那个地方，狠狠咬下去……

实际上，他也这样去做了，将松本润抱在怀里，让他尽可能靠得舒服一点，一只手托着他的头，先将一个吻落在侧颈，然后深吸一口气。

“润，你好香……这是什么味道？是樱花吗？”好浓的樱花味啊……

松本润使不上力气，发情期的反应太过强烈，他现在满鼻子都是樱井翔身上哪啊充满侵略性的Alpha信息素的味道，除了这个，什么都闻不到。

“哪有什么樱花的味道……”松本润嘟嘟囔囔，想要挣脱樱井翔的怀抱。

“你闻不到？”樱井翔搂得更紧了一点，又在松本润腺体附近闻了闻，这里樱花的味道最浓烈，他忽然想到了一个可能，“润，难道你，二次分化了？”

语气里难掩惊喜。

青春期的少男少女会分化出第二性别，跟Alpha和Omega相比，Beta信息素的味道极淡，且不会受前两者信息素的影响。分化完成后，每个人信息素的味道就固定下来了，如无特殊原因，并不会发生改变。

而所谓的二次分化，就是信息素改变的其中一个特殊原因。

十万分之一的概率，从全球人口的数量来看，并不是一个小群体。且二次分化的存在，在医学和科学领域证明了爱情是荷尔蒙分泌影响的结果。

二次分化的实质，是Alpha或Omega在遇到自己深爱的人时，如果情感的炽烈程度达到了某一个水平，信息素的味道就会随之改变，绝大多数情况是会混合进一种新的味道，这种新味道与这个人的恋爱对象存在着某些契合关系，并且只有恋爱对象能够闻到，连二次分化的本人都无法闻到。

这是仅属于那个人的味道。

所以，樱井翔何止惊喜，他简直是狂喜。

润，难道你，你已经，这么的爱我了吗？我们居然如此有缘分？不仅是我喜欢着你，你也同样爱着我吗？

我姓樱井，而你身上有着樱花的味道。

“二次分化？”松本润念叨着这个词，大脑的反应比平时慢了不知道多少倍。

这词什么意思来着？好像跟信息素有关……不管了，好难受……该死的抑制剂，难道过期了吗！

松林的味道又近了些，Alpha清冽的信息素稍微缓解了松本润发情时候的燥热，也让他愈发控制不住本能。

刚才还想着要离翔君远点，以免给他造成什么麻烦，现在，松本润只想钻到樱井翔的怀里去，和他接吻，和他做爱，让他标记自己，标记自己……

一阵清冷的风袭来，树叶飒飒作响，樱井翔的俊脸在松本润眼里放大再放大，两双嘴唇碰在了一起，唾液中都带着信息素，舌头都相互交缠着。

松本润一个劲儿地往樱井翔身上凑，尽管一直提醒着自己不要做出什么禽兽不如的事情不要做出什么禽兽不如的事情，然而他毕竟不是柳下惠，被一个吻勾起了全部欲火，樱井翔的理性和克制，只能保证他自己不在这个时候永久标记松本润。

犬齿刺破后颈薄薄的皮肤，樱井翔谨慎地舔了一下，而后就离开了松本润的腺体。

这个临时标记，应该足够应付过今晚的发情期了。

用纸巾替松本润擦了一下脖子上的汗水，然后给那个小口子上贴上了一个OK绷带。

樱井翔做这一切的时候，松本润就静静地靠在他怀里，临时标记的效果立竿见影，几个呼吸后，四处乱飚的信息素就收敛了起来，空气中只留下了荔枝和芒果的味道，而樱花香则几乎察觉不到了。

又一阵风吹过，松本润抖了一下，本能地缩了缩身子。

怎么办，事情还是朝着他最不愿意的方向发展了。被樱井翔做了临时标记，还不知道几天才能把身体里属于Alpha的信息素代谢出去，这期间绝对不能被家里人发现，否则那一群人还指不定要如何蹬鼻子上脸呢。

有多少合同可以用这个把柄来砸实，松本润连想都不敢想。

看着松本润把头埋在自己胸口不愿意抬起来的鸵鸟样，樱井翔有些好笑地揉了揉他湿漉漉的发顶，“好啦，润，快把头抬起来啊。”

“我给翔君惹麻烦了吧。”松本润的声音透过樱井翔的外套传出来，显得闷闷的。

“嗯？你给我惹什么麻烦了？”

“如果叫我家的那群吸血鬼，知道了你给我做了临时标记……阿嚏——！”松本润的话被一个大喷嚏打断，吸了一下鼻子，头就被扳了起来。

属于樱井翔的深红色围巾，被围巾的主人抖开，包住了湿漉漉的头发，围在了因为冷风而起了细小鸡皮疙瘩的脖子上。

“这个你就不用担心了，我们一起出门的，你抑制剂失效，发情期突然来了，我又是个Alpha，出于安全和礼仪都应该给你做一个临时标记，否则的话，见死不救，陌生人之间都说不过去，更何况你刚刚答应要做我的男朋友。”一边给松本润带好围巾，樱井翔一边慢条细理地解释着，语气与松本润的焦虑完全相反。

“更何况，一个临时标记也说明不了什么，如果你弟弟和父亲都需要拿这个事情作为谈判的筹码了，那也就说明他们对我的威胁实在是有限了。”

樱井翔的话让松本润稍微放下了一点心，不仅仅是因为他话语里陈述的事实，更是因为他那种一切尽在掌握中的态度。

心下松了一口气，松本润这才有闲心环顾四周，惊觉自己居然选了这么一个十分开阔的空地。

看着对方的脸后知后觉地红了起来，樱井翔再也忍不住，“哈哈哈——”笑得十分豪放，“润，你真应该庆幸，刚才没把其他的狼吸引过来。”

“翔君！你别说了！”

“哈哈哈哈——”

 

松本润被樱井翔开车送回家的时候，已经快要凌晨一点。

松本胜雄不知道跑到哪里浪去了，仆人们都已经休息，父母都各自在自己的房间，松本润蹑手蹑脚地回到楼上，再一次庆幸自己甩掉了平时跟着他的司机和助理。

今天真是状况不断啊……

换掉因为汗水而发潮的衣物，尤其是那条被他的体液染得一塌糊涂的内裤，松本润冲了个澡，穿着家居服躺在床上，手里还攥着樱井翔的那条围巾。

松本润以“我洗洗再还给你吧翔君，都被我的汗弄脏了”这样的理由，把围巾留了下来。

明天再洗吧，让翔君的味道多留一会儿……

搂着围巾，松本润迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

他做了个奇怪的梦。

梦里，他和樱井翔穿着棒球服，站在巨大的舞台上唱着歌，台下是数以万计挥舞着荧光棒的观众粉丝。他们两个在中间rap对唱的时候越走越近，最终在舞台中央一段短暂的舞蹈之后，互相搭着肩膀，贴在了一起。

虽然只有短短几秒，也惹得台下一阵山呼海啸般的尖叫。

他们没有对视，没有额外的身体接触，却在听到了尖叫声之后，非常默契地同时嘴角勾起一个无法令人察觉的弧度。

我们的秘密，才不想让你们知道。

音乐停，两人鞠躬谢幕，掌声、尖叫声、甚至有粉丝拍打着凳子，跺着地板，发出了“砰！砰！”的巨大声响。

松本润被吵醒了。

“砰砰砰——”的声音一直没停，原来是有人在砸他的房门。

边砸边含含糊糊地喊着，“松本润！润哥哥！开门！开门！你他妈快开门——！”

我他妈凭什么开门啊你个酒疯子！

松本润下床准备给门上两道锁，手刚搭上门锁，门就被大力推开了。

“嘿嘿嘿，润哥哥，原来你没锁门啊！”松本胜雄带着一股浓浓的酒臭闯进了松本润的房间，满脸都是淫荡神色，发红的眼珠子死死盯着松本润，好像饿了五天的狼在看着自己势在必得的猎物。

 

樱井翔开车驶上高速公路，并没有往家的方向开去。

虽然最后出了些岔子，好在事情还算在他的掌控之中。

不对，该说还有意外的惊喜。

他没有想到，松本润会这么巧地在今晚进入发情期。如果不是他自己带了一小瓶气味阻隔剂，可能这个临时标记在厕所的隔间里就能完成了。

但润挺身而出的样子，还是让樱井翔心动不已。那个时候他身上散发出的凌厉气场，与Alpha相比，都丝毫不逊色。反正樱井翔觉得，厕所门口的松本润比他更像个Alpha。

看着驾驶座旁放水杯的杯托里那两支还没有拆封的抑制剂，樱井翔在心里默默说了声抱歉，一踩油门，向着他家名下的一个生物医疗研究基地开去。

半夜时分的高速公路，只有樱井翔的车尾灯，闪过一抹孤独的红。

而后迅速远去。

 

——TBC


End file.
